Everyone has secrets
by Machamom
Summary: Catarina Santos has a secret that she keeps even from her family and friends. Will the Joes accept her and her 'partner?
1. Chapter 1

#This is my first fanfiction for this movie or any other. (I wouldn't mind reviews) This has been in my head for *years*. I own nothing in the GI Joe universe.

Chapter 1

The young woman stopped and looked around. She tried to peer into the darkness of the forest she was in.

The large canine beside her, raised his head and sniffed the night air. A soft rumble came from his throat.

"Easy, boy." She whispered. "I don't know how many are out there, but we need to go back and make sure our 'package' is safe." She fingered the small throwing stars on her belt, then turned and ran back to a small convoy that had stopped some yards away on the road. The canine stayed by her side.

There were two men trying to convince a well dressed, but cowering man to get out of one car, with a flat tire, and into another of four others.

"Why should I?" Said the man.

"Mr. Carlyle." Said Robert James, clearly the one in charge. "If you would just change to one of the others, we can meet the people that will take you and your information to Washington." He glanced around at his men, each armed.

"This information is the only thing keeping me alive!" Carlyle yelled. "How do I know that the other car is bullet proof?"

"All our cars meet the standards." Robert James said. "Now if…" He stopped when the woman ran up.

"Get him into one of the other cars and get him out of here!" She said as she reached the group.

"What did you see, Catarina?" Asked James.

"Nothing but he know someone is out there." She said as she touched the canine's back.

Carlyle looked over at her. "What do you mean, nothing? How does that creature know anything?" He looked at James. "I am not going to another car that might not be up to standard. And how can you trust this…" He glared at Catarina. "Girl."

Catarina sneered, but before she spoke, James did.

"Please get Mr. Carlyle into one of the other vehicles. Now!"

To the spoken word, about six men opened the door of the car and pulled the man out; heading him to the first car in the line, Carlyle complaining all the way over.

"You shouldn't have called me on this one, Robert." Catarina watched the procession.

"You're one of the best we have, and I trust you, 'Rina." James said. "And if we get him to Washington in one piece, it will pay big."

She cast her glare at him. "You know that isn't important to me."

"No, but the family is." He spoke softly. "And this will help them." He reached out to her shoulder as her face became pained, but never made it.

The canine whirled around and gave a snarling growl as Catarina reached for two extending clubs on hanging on her sides. She crouched behind the nearest car as she heard James yell.

"Get him out of here! Get in the cars and pull out!"

The small group heading for the first car, stopped when a large hole appeared where the engine had been. The blast blew them to the ground.

"Get him to cover!" James yelled as shots started sounding off. "'Rina, can you…" He looked behind him and saw an empty spot. Not hesitating, he jumped up and ran to Carlyle, who crouch with his hands on his head; babbling in the open.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"Get down, you fool!" James said as he ran up to him. He cried out as something hit him on the side. He fell, rolled to his feet, and, reaching Carlyle, shoved him behind the nearest car. The car with the flat tire blew up.

"Ahh! Please help me, I don't want to die!"

James tried to say something but realized he couldn't catch his breath as pain took hold.

As Catarina ran to the trees, she saw the flashes of light from the guns. She gritted her teeth as she some of James' men go down. She stopped once, grabbed her canine, and whispered. "Timber, bring them down." She didn't look to see the job he would do. She had trained him.

She leaped into the small group of men, she reached first, and knocked out two. The other three had faced her and after hitting the guns from their hands, she went a round with two. The other, she saw, started running to a vehicle parked not far away.

Catarina heard screams coming from another direction and smiled. Timber was taking care of things his end. She planted a kick to the head of one man and punched the other in the gut. Working as fast as she could she grabbed the weapons and threw them as far away as she could. She heard more shots to one side. There were clearly more than a few men after this guy. It was then she looked up and saw James fall, get up, and get behind a car. She saw him clearly limping.

"No." She whispered, as she headed for the cars. "Robert!" She dodged and weaved as she ran. She had to see about James. It was then she heard it. The roar of an engine coming down the road at them. 'Oh, no.' She thought as she saw a large van stop near the remains of the first car.

Three men jumped out and started shooting into the trees as they raced to the convoy.

"Which one of you is James!" Yelled the larger of the men, his English accent was clip.

Catarina pointed to one of the cars as she ducked and watched the other two fire into the trees.

"Hey, Duke, I bet I get more that you!" Shouted one.

"Just pay attention to the action at hand, Rip!" the other shouted back.

With that, Catarina ignored them and ran to the car James was crouched behind. She reached it as the large black man fired behind them and was rewarded with cries of pain. Catarina touched James and noticed that he gripped his side. Not stopping, she opened a pocked in her pants and pulled out bandages. She hesitated when she moved his jacket and saw all the blood.

James pointed to the stranger beside him. Catarina understood.

"Are you the ones we were supposed to meet?" She yelled to be heard above the din.

He nodded at her, then. "Who are you?" The man suddenly looked down at James as the wounded man grabbed his arm.

"She trust…worthy. Best man." James coughed out.

Catarina pushed him down. "Don't, Robert. Stay still. I'll call for help."

"Breaker, call the police and an ambulance!" The large man said as he touched his ear.

Catarina only vaguely noticed as she tried to stop the bleeding in her friend's side. She glared at Carlyle, who whimpered nearby.

Timber had taken care of one armed man by breaking his arm and another by breaking the wrist. He knew his job was to take care of as many as possible before his mistress called him off. He faced two armed men, when a figure dropped from the trees and took care of them both. When another came running, Timber saw something flash and the man went down bleeding from a large wound in his torso. He faced the figure with the sword for a moment, then, snorting, headed back to the group of cars. There were no more men to fight, so it was time to head back to his mistress.

Catarina barely noticed when the shooting had finally stopped. She kept her attention on James as she tried to stop the bleeding and keep him awake; he kept drifting off.

"Hey, keep awake, Robert!" She said. She soon noticed when Timber came up. The canine lay down next to James and whined.

A man came up and starting talking to the larger man.

"Heavy Duty, the police and ambulance are on their way." His French accent stood out as he looked at Carlyle. "It that him?"

Catarina stood up. "I need to know if you are the ones…" She looked down at James, who tugged at her pant leg. She saw him nod. "Yeah." She said facing them again. "He's the one. Fenton Carlyle. He has the information you want on him."

Heavy Duty pulled Carlyle to his feet. "Come on. You're coming with us." He shoved the whimpering man toward the van and turned to Catarina. "I hope the rest of your…" He saw her nod. "Well, okay, miss…"

"Santos. Catarina Santos." She ran to a trunk that had come open and pulled out a large first aid kit. "Thanks for the help, all of you. Don't forget to thank that one in black for his help."

The four men stared at her for a moment. The one called Duke spoke.

"What did you say?"

"That one that went into your van, don't forget to thank him, too." She continued to patch up James as best she could then headed to help those that were helping other men.

The four looked at each other, and then headed for the van as sirens sounded from one direction.

They sat as Heavy Duty turned the van around and headed in the direction they came from. Duke looked over at Snake Eyes as he sat at the back.

"Now, how in the world did she know he was out there?" Ripcord asked his friend. "Can our ninja be losing his touch?"

"She obviously saw him when he got into the van." Breaker said as he adjusted his equipment. "Snake Eyes doesn't get seen unless he wants to."

"She must be good, if she spotted him in just that short time." Duke said. He looked at Heavy Duty. "Is Hawk still looking for recruits?"

Heavy just glanced at him for a moment and then walked over to their new charge. "Where is the information that you were supposed to give us?"

Carlyle whimpered again as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a plastic bag filled with flash drives. "Here!. There is the info. You going to take me where I can be safe, aren't you?"

Heavy Duty looked at him like Carlyle was something that stunk. He took the bag and tossed them to Breaker, then faced Duke.

"What? You think you have enough time with us to suggest new recruits? Better think again."

Duke held up his hands. "Hey, I was just saying if she did what I think she did..." He shrugged. "We could use someone like this... what was her name?"

Breaker looked up. "Catarina Santos."

No one noticed that Snake Eyes suddenly straightened. He sat still for a moment before leaning back to his original position on the back wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you for the review. I hope this is one that does better on everything. I forgot to add that this takes place about 7, 8 months after they capture Rex and McCullen.

* * *

Hawk looked over the report Breaker had handed him and nodded as he carefully reviewed the list.

"So, this guy, Carlyle, was working for McCullen behind the scenes at NATO? He was getting him funds for other projects?"

Breaker nodded. "It took me a while to get this specific information from all those drives, but MARS industries also helped with most of the weaponry that we and others use. But this one about the bio-warfare information was a surprise." He saw Heavy Duty and Scarlett come up behind Hawk.

"Bio weapons?" She exclaimed.

"Fortunately, that was years ago." Breaker added. "Almost all of the money that McCullen received went into the nanomite technology and the warheads. There was this one file, I couldn't understand, though." He pulled up some word on the screen. "There is one file that is classified as 'Duplicate.' I've tried looking up more information on it, but nothing comes up except that it had something to do with the nanomites."

"So, you think you can recover some of the funds that McCullen has hidden?" Hawk asked.

Breaker nodded. "I've gotten some of the accounts that Ana gave Duke. The drives didn't hold much else, but, with time, I can crack them."

"The three days you've been working on these drives has paid off." Hawk said with admiration. "Why don't you take a break for a while?"

Breaker grinned sheepishly. "Well, I have been working on a side project."

"Oh? What is it?" Hawk asked.

"Well, you know that company that was escorting Carlyle? I was kind of…I was curious…well that girl…."

Duke grinned. "Did that girl catch you eye, Breaker?"  
Breaker blushed a little. "You know…" His accent thickened a little. "She was kind of …confident."

Ripcord laughed. "Yeah, confident, with those big brown eyes and the way she moved…" He grunted as Scarlett elbowed his ribs. "When she was helping her friends." He smiled with a 'is that better' look.

She turned away. "What have you come up with, Breaker?"

He pulled up her dossier on screen. "Catarina Michel Santos; age 22; 5' 3" tall; Brown hair and eyes." His voice trailed off a moment, and then he cleared his throat. "Lost her parents in Japan when she was about four; went to live with her Uncle Timothy and Aunt Clarisa Santos in California at the age of nine; at the age of fourteen, moved in with her Grandfather and older brother in Oklahoma."

"Why is there a big gap in-between her parents' death and California?" Asked Duke.

Breaker tapped some keys. "It doesn't say. Only that her family retrieved her five years after her parents were killed."

"Well, any way, give me her qualifications, Breaker." Hawk said.

"Martial arts training; Archery…wow, top five of her class. Now, works for Malone, Tuggle, and Shaw for the past 3 years. This company is known for guarding top officials; almost like the FBI or secret service." Breaker looked up. "Has a level two ability on the computer."

"What do you have on that night?"

"The police report says that they found the bodies of nine men; arrested two, that were unconscious; and had to take three to the hospital for treatment of animal bites." Breaker shook his head. "The others must have run off, because there were more that on infrared when we were pulling up."

"So Snake took out five men after…" Duke saw Snake Eyes hold up both hands. "Okay, seven men. That dog of hers got three and she took out four?"

"I didn't see a firearm on her?" Said Heavy Duty.

"Maybe she dropped it?" Ripcord said.

"I don't think so." Breaker replied. "I recorded a little on a camera. It shows three of the five men she fought, get up and run off. The other two must have been shot from the convoy area."

"Great." Ripcord said. "I get only two guys and Snakes gets seven? I need to practice more."

"What do you mean 'you get two'? I was out there shooting, too." Duke sounded out.

"You know how good a shot I am…" Ripcord started.

Hawk turned away from the two men. "Breaker, if you can pull up any more on her, I'll take a look at them. It's about time to get some more recruits anyway." He patted the computer expert on the shoulder. "I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Sir." Breaker answered. He only glanced as Duke and Ripcord, still arguing, followed Hawk out of the control room.

Scarlett smiled at the two arguing men and then noticed Snake Eyes headed another direction. She hurried to catch up to him.

"Hey, Snake, want to get something?"

He barely hesitated as he shook his head.

"Are you sure? I'll make some of that tea you like?"

Snake Eyes hesitated a moment before shaking his head again. He continued walking in the direction of his quarters.

"Okay." Scarlett didn't hide the disappointment in her voice too hard. "I'll see you later, then."

Snake Eyes glanced back only once and kept walking. As soon as he entered his room and closed the door; he reached into his footlocker and pulled out a small lockbox. In it was a stack of letters, held together by a rubber band. Snake Eyes stared at the letters for a second, before removing the top envelope, folded it, and put it in a pocket. He returned everything to where it belonged and, with that done, exited his room.

In dress uniforms, Duke, Scarlett, and Ripcord walked up to the porch of the modest home in rural Oklahoma. Ripcord pulled at his collar and Scarlett reached up to pull his arm down.

"They must have shrunk my collar." He complained.

Scarlett smiled. "I told you to stop working out so much." She was rewarded with a grin.

"Do you mean, I'm turning into a hunk?" He asked, seductively.

"If you're implying that you're gaining weight," She answered with a sly look. "Then 'yes'."

"Ow." Ripcord said.

"Okay, you two," Said Heavy Duty over their earpieces. "We're here on business, remember?"

"We remember." Duke answered as he gave the other two a look. "We're at the door now." He raised his hand to knock, but all three gave a step back as the door flew open and they came face to face with teeth.

The boy, behind the snarling canine, glared at them. "Better start talking. Timber doesn't like strangers at our house."

"Whoa, buddy, easy. We're friends." Ripcord said.

Timber's ears stood up, but he didn't stop showing his teeth.

"And how are you friends?" The boy asked. He looked about twelve or thirteen. His dark eyes peeked out from his dark bangs.

"Who's the kid?" Asked Heavy Duty. Duke had a small camera on his lapel and they watched the incident.

"Make that, two kids." Duke said as he watched a little girl about seven run up behind the boy, look over the visitors, and ran back down the hall, yelling.

"Daddy! People at the door! Timber and Joey are scaring them!"

Heavy Duty and Snake Eyes watched on the monitor as a man came up to the door and greeted them.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" He held out his hand above the canine.

Duke shook the hand and introduced himself and his companions.

"I'm Daniel Santos." He touched the boy's head and spoke. "Mijo, go back inside and wait."

"Okay, Dad. Come on, Timber." He walked away with the canine beside him.

"Sir, we're here looking for Catarina Santos."

Daniel looked them over and thought a minute. "My sister isn't here right now. She's out riding. Would you like to wait for her inside? She ought to be back in about fifteen, twenty minutes."

Duke agreed and they followed him inside to a nice size living room.

"Please excuse the mess." Daniel said as he looked to the laden dinner table. "We're going to take food to a friend's house. They still have family there for the funeral."

"Funeral?" Scarlett asked.

Daniel's faced became pained. "Yes. We buried my best friend yesterday." He hesitated. "Accident. He left a wife and kids and I promised to help out as best we could." He said nothing for a while and then. "Would you like something to drink? We have a lot of sweet tea made."

"No, thank you. Well just wait for Miss Santos." Duke said.

"Will we be able to hear her drive up?" Ripcord asked.

Joey entered the room and snorted. "What do you mean 'drive up'? Tia doesn't have a car."

"Then how are we supposed to know when she…" Ripcord started.

As if in answer, Timber's ears came up and his tail started to wag. At the same time, Heavy Duty's voice came over their earpieces.

"Heads up, guys. Incoming."

Daniel smiled as the sound of hoof beats came to their ears and Timber headed for the back door. Duke, Scarlett, and Ripcord followed Daniel and his son as they made their way to the back yard, which was not enclosed, but open to trees. Catarina, on a dark bay, came barreling around the side of the house and made the horse skid to a stop five feet in front of them.

"Gatita, you have visitors." Daniel said as he walked over and grabbed the reins of the still moving horse. "Ya, Luna."

Catarina stared at them ofr a moment before smiling. "I recongnize you two, but not you?" She said as she dismounted. She looked over at Daniel as she pulled out some folded bills. "Put this in the account. I beat those two bloasters over at the mill. Luna outran those plow horses."

"Miss Santos, may we speak to you in private?" Duke walked up.

Catarina thought then smiled. "Okay, but the only privacy we can have is over in the barn. Come with me. I have to cool my horse down."

Daniel watched as the three officers followed his sister as she began walking around. His body was tense a little until he saw Timber trot over and start walking beside his sister. He nodded, knowing she was in good hands with the animal near; so he turned and went inside.

Catarina stood with arms folded across her chest as Duke and Scarlett finished speaking. She had listened to them as they talked when she cooled down the horse, cleaned the stall, and fed her. Now she paced in the drive way contemplating what they had been telling her.

Duke and the others waited as she kept pacing.

"So, what exactly do you want with me?" She finally said

"Your credentials show that you have a lot of potential." Scarlett said. "We think you can go a long way with our team."

"I..." She reached down and absently stroked one of Timber's ears. "Dp I have to give you my answer today?"

"Well, no." Duke hesitated.

"Tell you what. Come back tomarrow. I'll have your answer then. Okay?"

Heavy Duty mumbled something about females before he had Duke reply. "Okay. We'll return in the morning."

Catarina nodded. "I'll tell you what I decided then." She watched them walk over to the road and head for a van, parked not far away.

* * *

Sorry so long. I get carried away. Hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ripcord grumbled as he loosened the top button of his uniform. "A whole day waiting for the girl and she said she'll give her answer, tomorrow. Have you ever had a harder person to recruit?"

Scarlett laughed as she sat down next to him. "Yeah, there's one sitting right next to you." She said as she gave Duke a look. "He holds the record for the most time between recruitments."

Ripcord laughed as he gave Duke, who grinned, a nudge. "That's my boy."

"Hawk was listening in as you spoke with her." Heavy Duty said. "He wants to know what happens in the morning. "

"Speaking of which," Scarlett said suddenly. "What was that remark about females?"

Heavy Duty hunched his shoulders as she let go a few other words. While she did that, Ripcord leaned back as the sun started to set. He noticed Scarlett had stopped talking and looked up to see Catarina with a few bags standing a few yards away, waving at them.

Duke, Ripcord, and Scarlett went out to her.

"Sarah said to tell you, 'Sorry for my brother's inhospitality.' We want to you have these and you better take them. My family doesn't like sending people away hungry. We hope it's enough; don't know how many you got in there." Catarina motioned to the van.

Scarlett thanked her and watched as the men took the bags to the van. "Miss Santos?" She watched Catarina's face as she voiced her question. "Is the funeral your brother mentioned, for Robert James?"

Catarina nodded. "He didn't survive the trip to the hospital." Her face became pained. "His wife didn't get to see him. They…she's best friends with my family." She turned and started walking away. "I gotta get back."

Catarina Santos stood looking out at the sunset she could see thru the trees. She stood on the porch and sighed as she scratched Timber's ears.

"Tia, Mom's on the phone." Came the child's voice behind her.

Catarina turn and went inside to grab the receiver. "Hello?"

"Gatita, we're thinking of staying a bit longer. Eleanor is not doing to good right now and the kids are still upset." Came the voice of her sister-in-law, Sarah. "Please, make sure the kids get to bed early. It is a school night."

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'll take care of everything." Catarina said as she nodded to her nephew when he held up a treat for Timber. "Bed at nine. Tell Ellie, hello and I'm thinking of her."

"Will do, Gatita." Sarah's voice seemed a tired. "We'll try to be home at least by…maybe eleven."

"Sarah, there's no rush. Please, take care of Ellie and the kids." Catarina said, her lower lip quivered as she heard crying in the back ground. "Good-by." She hung up and turned to her charges. "Okay, it is now seven o'clock. Who gets their bath first?" The squeals began before she finished speaking.

Catarina carefully closed the door to the baby's room. Went to the living room, grabbed the monitor off the coffee table and headed out the back door. She almost told Timber to stay inside, but knew the animal would pace and probably wake Joey up to get out. She hurried to the barn and, setting the monitor on a shelf, she slowly began some stretching exercises. She winced as she felt the stitches on her back and leg pull a bit. She hated hiding when she got hurt to her brother, but he had enough to worry about when she worked. She winced again as she stretched another way. After she felt her muscles loosen, she began to do a few katas that she had learned when she was younger.

"Man, Timber, I need to get on the ball." She said as she realized that she was a little winded when she finished. She walked over the barn door. "What do you think, boy? Should we give these people a try out?" She noticed Timber wagging his tail a she spoke. "I wish I could read your mind and find out your opinion." She giggled. "I'd probably only hear that you want more treats." She saw him perk up. "Yeah, I thought so."

Timber suddenly turned to the side of the barn. His ears moved around as he walked slowly in that direction. Catarina grabbed a pole that was nearby and, running to another door, she slipped out as quietly as she could. She peeked around the corner and saw nothing except Timber headed for her. She looked back around her, but saw no one.

Timber came up to her then headed to a stand of trees that were about ten yards away.

"What is it, Timber?" Is it that raccoon again?" Catarina followed, but stopped as she saw a figure walk away from the trees. She raised her pole, but lowered it, when Timber sat down as the figure got closer. She trusted Timber more that she would admit, besides, Timber had placed himself between them.

"Who are you?" She asked as he stopped not far away. She looked him over as best she could in the dim light of the barn. "You're one of those from the other night, aren't you?"

A nod.

Catarina returned the nod. "Well, what do you…" Catarina stepped back a little as he held up his hand. Her breath caught as she saw the light blue envelope in it. "No. It can't…" She took a few steps forward and looked the envelope over. Her eyes widened as she tried to look into the dark visor. "Snake Eyes?"

Another nod.

"I thought…? Where did….?" When he brought his arm down to stand staring at her, Catarina straightened and bowed. Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "I…I want to ask for forgiveness. I am sorry that I…" Her voice caught.

Snake Eyes didn't move as she raised her head.

"I want to ask for forgiveness for my grandfather and myself. A few years ago, my grandfather had a heart attack. He confessed to me about intercepting letters from Japan and burning them. He also burned the ones I was sending there." She swallowed. "After I found out, I sent some letters to your unit and Japan, but when I didn't get an answer…"

Snake Eyes didn't seem to react to the words she had said.

"I thought you had…" She stood straighter. "I had already forgiven him. If you wish to be angry, I am the one to blame, for not noticing and not acting in time."

She watched as Snake Eyes lowered his head a bit as if in thought. She waited as he raised his head and nodded again.

"Thank you." She said bowing to him. When she looked up, he had disappeared. "Bye." She whispered. She reached out and scratched Timber's ears. "That's one bridge that's been crossed." She turned and headed back to the house.

Heavy Duty barely turned his head as the passenger door opened and Snake Eyes slid in. "How did you do? Did she at least say anything?" He whispered. He gave a big sigh as he received a negative. He turned to listen to the soft breathing and one snoring behind them. "Hawk doesn't want them to know you were the one who wanted her chosen. Do you feel the same way?"

Snake Eyes nodded.

"Well, might as well get some sleep. As soon as the sun is up, I'm sending them in again." He saw a nod and leaned back to watch the house in front of them.

Daniel came to the kitchen and almost tripped on the suitcases in the doorway. He looked over at his sister as she finished washing her coffee cup.

"Made up your mind, didn't you?"

Catarina nodded and put the cup in the drainer. "They came by and asked; so I told them yes." She took out a check and handed it to him. "This will take care of the long distance that I said I would do. If this works out, we'll have enough money to keep up and when the female pup arrives…" She shrugged. "I always wanted to put Timber's talents to the best test of all." She looked him in the eye and bit her lip.

"Don't start crying." Daniel said as he reached for her. "You've made up your mind and I know you. You'll stick with it." He held her for a few seconds and then pushed her back to look at her. His own eyes were tearing up. "I…I wish Mom and Dad could see you. They would be so proud. I know I am."

Catarina wiped the tears from her face. "I already said good-by to Sara. I can't bear to see the kids crying, but tell them I love them and I'll call when they let me." She turned as a knock sounded. "Love you, Bro."

"Love you, Gatita." Daniel said as he carried the suitcases to the door and handed them to the men he met yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were soon underway as the 'Howler' took off. Scarlett noticed Catarina looking around at the inside of the craft. She smiled when she remembered when Catarina had first seen the hovercraft.

"Where are we going…the moon?" She looked the large shiny craft over once. Now all she could do was try to comfort Timber as he whined.

Heavy Duty had been a little pessimistic when Timber had balked at the opening, but he noticed that the animal stayed by the girl's side and obeyed when all she did was whisper and touch his back.

"Catarina, can I ask a question about Timber?" Scarlett asked as she went and sat next to her.

"Sure."

"What breed is Timber?"

Catarina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Timber is a wolf-dog hybrid that a company and my family came up with." She reached out to pat Timber's head as he let out another whine.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett watched as they soon became center of attention. "What company?"

"I can't say. All I can say is that the wolves came from my family home in Oklahoma." She smiled when she had everyone's attention. "My grandfather and father had been breeding wolves to release into the wild. They knew all wouldn't get to be released, so when they were approached with a deal for at least twenty wolves, different lineages, of course, they jumped at the offer. One of the stipulations was that we get to train some of the pups and keep one."

"Where is the company located?" Scarlett was very curious at that point. "If I may ask?"

"Some where in Europe. I don't know. I wasn't even born when they made the deal and, when the cubs were shipped, I was about four."

Heavy Duty jumped into the conversation. "Was that when you lost your parents? Would the company been in Japan?"

Catarina hung her head. "I don't know where it is." They could hear a little anger in her voice and Timber reacted to it. He growled. "Hush, Timber." Catarina said as she brought her head up. "All I remember of the trip was by plane and some long car rides. Do you want to know about Timber or not?"

Heavy clenched his jaw a little. "Keep going." He knew that Hawk was listening in.

She calmed a bit and continued. "Timber is third generation of one line. He's a little over two years old. He's smarter that most K-9's and stronger, and with the wolf genes, he doesn't need as much food."

Scarlett noticed that Catarina enjoyed talking about the animal. She saw Catarina's eyes shine as she described the temperament, abilities, and everything she could say about Timber.

"He's fast and can turn on a dime. He ignores most everyone unless I say something and he remembers what I show him once. To me, he's the best of the lot. He works with people he chooses, which isn't very many." Timber shifted and Catarina looked around at them. "I think it's time he got to know you."

"And how do we do that?" Asked Heavy Duty.

"Just do what I say. I will let him do everything; just don't touch him on the head." She waited until all nodded.

"Go ahead." Said Scarlett.

Catarina tapped Timber on the back. When he faced her, she pointed to all and spoke. "Greet."

They watched as Timber turned to Scarlett and raised his paw.

"Go ahead, shake, and say your name." Catarina coaxed.

"Scarlett." When Scarlett took the paw and shook it, she was surprised when Timber licked her hand.

"He likes you." Catarina smiled.

Scarlett smiled back and saw Timber go to the others one by one. She was a little worried as Timber came up to Ripcord. Every one heard the animal growl as Ripcord tried to pet him.

"Okay. Okay. Putting my hand down." Ripcord said as he let go of Timber's paw.

"I wouldn't try that again, Rip." Duke said as he was greeted by the animal. He saw Catarina's eyes become hard as she stared at the pilot.

When Timber came up to Snake Eyes, Catarina's jaw dropped as his ears went back and he licked the man's glove. All heard the small whine he gave.

"What in the world?" Catarina sat forward. "I guess he really likes you." She smiled again as Snake Eyes did what only a few people she knew could do. He reached out, scratched Timber's ears and moved his hand over the animal's neck and head.

Scarlett noticed that Ripcord and Duke looked a bit jealous of the ninja. She finally turned to speak to the girl. "Why did you bring so much stuff?" She nodded to the five suitcases and a long box. "You'll be supplied with clothing."

Catarina blushed. "Sorry, but only two are mine; the rest are Timber's."

"What could a dog need that requires so much baggage?" Ripcord asked as he kept staring at the dog beside Snake Eyes.

"Well, there's his work harness and collar; his brushes, combs, shampoo, coat treatment; toys …" Catarina hesitated. "And his food." She whispered.

"What! What kind of food does he need that you carry it around?" Heavy Duty asked.

"It's a special kind that I have to have shipped. It has all the required vitamins and protein his breed needs, especially when we're on assignment. He only needs a few cups and he's good to go, sometimes for at least two days."

"You're kidding, right?" Duke said laughing.

Catarina shook her head as she smiled. "Timber is special."

"Every one." Heavy Duty said. "We're picking up Hawk in Washington, and then we'll head for home."

Catarina looked from one face to another as Heavy Duty sat down. She saw how happy they all seemed at the new. She leaned over. "Scarlett?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Hawk?"

"You'll see." Scarlett smiled as Catarina clicked her tongue and Timber came to her finally. She frowned slightly as Catarina stared at the ninja and then turned away. Something came to Scarlett's mind. "Catarina, why does your brother call you, 'Gatita'?"

"Oh, yeah?" Ripcord jumped in. "What does that mean any way?"

The young woman blushed as Scarlett answered. "It means 'kitten', Rip."

"Kitten!" Ripcord laughed as Catarina blushed a deeper shade. He stopped laughing as Catarina sat straighter and, with a hand on a growling Timber, she spoke.

"My mother named me 'Catarina' because she liked the name Catherine. She called me 'Gatita' while everyone else calls me "Gata' which means 'cat' in Spanish and they do it in my mother's memory. Do you want to keep laughing…"

Scarlett saw Snake Eyes duck his head to hide a grin. Even Duke couldn't help grinning as Ripcord turned away from the angry girl. He, as well as the others, stood up as the door opened.

"Attention!" Hollered Heavy Duty as the General entered the Howler. Heavy Duty spoke to him quietly for a second then stepped aside as Hawk moved.

Catarina stared at the tall, stately man that walked over to her and extended his hand.

"Hello, Miss Santos. Welcome to GI Joe."

Catarina almost yelled as Timber came to his feet, but instead of growling, a submissive whine came from him. Her jaw dropped again as Timber's ears went down and he brought up his paw to greet the man.

"Okay.' Catarina whispered. "Now I know I did the right thing." She watched as Hawk sat down and started petting the animal as Timber licked his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If this is too spotty, I'm sorry. I use a computer that I only get on for an hour at a time. I will fill in more on this story later. Enjoy.

* * *

"'GI Joe', Sir?" Catarina asked as she sat down next to the General. "May I ask what exactly that is?"

Hawk nodded as he gave Timber another pat on the head before facing her. As he filled her in on the operation of his teams and organization, He watched as she barely reacted to his words. He was a little surprised when she nodded.

"Okay." She reached out absently and scratched Timber's ears. "So is this…temporary?"

Hawk looked at her. "Not if you qualify. Your background and history have shown that you are a good candidate and we need good people." He tried to explain a little more.

Ripcord leaned over to Scarlett. "Have you noticed that that dog likes everyone but me?"

"What? Jealous over a dog?" She said, keeping an eye on the two.

"Why is it the ninja and the general get to pet him? I like dogs."

"If you noticed, he didn't like Heavy too well." She smiled a little as he gave a small snort. They soon noticed that Timber was shifting and whining again.

"Sorry, sir." Catarina said as she put her arm around him. "He doesn't like to be confined too long."

"Does he need to…go?"

"No, sir. He'll be alright as soon as we land." She bit her lip. "Uh, when do we land?"

Hawk nearly laughed, but kept a straight face. "It will be a few hours before we reach our destination."

Catarina looked shocked. "But… we reached Washington from Oklahoma in short time. Where are we going?" She saw every one smile and look away.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until we land." Hawk said. "Why don't you try to get him, and yourself, comfortable for the rest of the trip?" He stood up and walked to the front to speak with Heavy Duty.

Catarina sighed. "I guess that's all we can do, boy." She walked over to the suitcases and pulled out a large plastic bag. She smiled as Timber sat down and waited for her to pull out a piece of jerky. "Lay down somewhere."

Timber returned to the seats they had chosen and lay down.

Catarina sat down as well and gave him the piece. "Now, stay there."

Scarlett came up and resumed her seat next to Catarina. "What is that, homemade jerky?"

"Yeah, my uncles make them. They hunt every year and bring us a pile of it. I always try to keep some for me and Timber. You know, long trips and stuff."

Scarlett watched as the dog bit and chewed on the piece.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my manners." Catarina started to stand up. "Do you want some?" She saw Scarlett smile as she shook her head. "I have plenty?" Again a shake. Catarina nodded and sat back. After a while she asked. "Why did you say 'Scarlett' when you introduced yourself to Timber?"

Scarlett looked over to Hawk and received a nod. "That is my code name. Just like his…" Pointing to Ripcord. "Is Ripcord." She nodded to each and said their code names again. "Duke, Heavy Duty, and Snake Eyes." She turned back to the girl. "And if Hawk agrees, I think I've come up with a good one for you. Be right back."

Catarina watched as Scarlett talked softly to Hawk and Heavy Duty for a few minutes and then returned after Hawk nodded.

"Well, it is unofficial, but your new code name is 'Cat'. What do you think?"

Catarina grinned for a moment as she thought. "I like it." She crossed her arms and sat back. "Yeah, I like it."

Cat watched as Timber suddenly sat up. She had thought he would still sleep after the four big pieces of jerky, she had given him, but now she saw how his ears turned and his body quivered with excitement she herself didn't have yet. They had told her that 'GI Joe' was an operation that was very picky about their recruits. She hoped it would be permanent or she would need to find something else. Her family needed the money. Cat shifted a little on the seat; her stitches were itchy. She then knew why Timber was up as she felt the ship move differently.

"Come on, Cat." Heavy Duty said, he seemed to roll the name in his mouth for a second. "Welcome to the Pit."

Cat stepped out and stopped opened mouth as she surveyed the facility she was in. She slowly looked up and up and then turned around.

"What do you think?" Scarlett said coming up beside her.

"I…feel…so small." Cat whispered. She felt pressure on her left leg and reached down to touch Timber. "Wow."

Scarlett grinned, took a hold of her arm and steered her toward the elevator. She enjoyed the look that Cat gave the pool.

"Do you need diving gear for that, right?" She asked as they passed that floor.

When they reached the ground floor, Hawk gave them a surprise.

"Cat, I and Sgt. Snake Eyes will show you to where you and Timber will be bunking." He turned and faced the others. "Alone." With that, the four; Hawk, Snake Eyes, Cat, and Timber headed in one direction.

Ripcord turned to look at the astonished faces on Heavy Duty and Scarlett. "Were you expecting that?"

Scarlett shook her head and just kept watching until her commander and his small group disappeared.

Hawk and Snake Eyes leaned up against the wall of the newly finished kennel. There were at least three runs built for now and Timber was inspecting all three. Cat was inspection the water basin and a few things that had been put there.

"I think I like." She whispered. She turned and walked over to a bunk that had been put to one side. She stared at the foot locker and then at the shelves that lined the wall after the bunk. "How many other K-9's are there?"

"For now, it is only you and Timber." Hawk said. He cleared his throat and straightened. "I needed to speak to you alone for bit, Miss Santos." Snake Eyes followed suit.

Cat faced them.

"We," He nodded to Snake Eyes. "Had discussed the fact that you have training that is not standard and because of that fact, we would like to keep that confidential for a while."

Cat bit her lip. "Is that why you kind of ignored me all the way over?" She turned to Snake Eyes.

He nodded.

"He knows about that time in Japan?"

Another nod.

"Only I know Snake Eyes complete background." Hawk said. "There are two others here that he is training. He's the best we've got and I trust his judgment on certain things." He nodded "Now I'll leave you two to talk." He walked out.

Cat faced the ninja. "What do the others know?"

Snake Eyes moved his hands. *They know I 'm one.* He signed. He moved to a chair, straddling it, motioned to another. *What happened after you left California, Little Sister.*

He saw her start at the signs.

"I hadn't seen that sign in a long time." She said softly. She headed for the chair. Cat sat down. "It's like I said, my grandfather, had intercepted all the letters he could." She looked away as her eyes filled. "When he confessed what he did, he knew he was going to die. I guess he wanted his conscience clear." Timber came up to her and put his head on her knee. "I wrote two more letters after I found out and hoped that they would find someone. When I didn't hear anything, I…" She took a deep breath. "I thought with all the fighting, that you…" She shrugged. "You know, died. I couldn't stand that thought, so I didn't write anymore."

Snake Eyes watched as she looked up at him. Smiling under his mask, he signed. *I didn't die. I got your letter. I was hoping to see you face to face and hear the explanation from you personally." He saw her smile. *I forgive your Grandfather. And you*

Cat grinned past the tears that threatened to fall. "How do you know that I remember all that I was taught those five years?"

*I was there when our Master sent someone to train you in California.*

Cat stared stunned then started laughing. "I should have known." She looked at him. "It's been a long time."

*The little girl I help train has grown.* Snake Eyes said. *You've gotten a bit taller.*

Signing and talking at the same time, Cat said. *And you, my big brother, have gotten shorter from my perspective.* She saw him grin. "My family was and is good to me, but they don't know what I can do."

Snake Eyes nodded.

"Will I have to hide here, too" All she got was a shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scarlett looked the young woman in front of her over as Cat looked in the mirror at herself. She had spent the earlier part of the day showing Cat the around the Pit; after Hawk and Snake Eyes left the kennel. She had been mildly surprised when Cat told her she knew ASL. Now it was time to get her dressed and tested.

"You okay, Cat?" She waited for an answer.

"I guess so." Cat tugged at the dark shirt she had put on. "It fits kind of tight."

Scarlett stepped back to look her over. "Yeah, that part of the function. So nothing loose will get caught on anything." She reached over and pulled the zipper up a little more. "But is everything else okay?"

"Yes, thanks. I love the pants." Cat said as she reached into every pocket she could. "Roomy. I can get a good size bag of jerky for Timber in these."

Scarlett laughed at the comment. She hadn't really thought of it that way. "Where is Timber anyway?"

Cat frowned. "With Snake Eyes. I don't know if I should be jealous or be glad he likes someone else."

"Well, anyway, ready for your first official day at the Pit?"

Cat stood straight and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She followed Scarlett out of the changing room.

Scarlett led the way over to the firing range and handed Cat a gun. "Objective is to get as many targets as possible; without getting shot yourself."

Cat grimaced as she held the weapon. "I hate guns." She whispered, but she moved around and aimed where Scarlett had pointed. She began firing as fast as she could spot a target and ducked when she thought one had fired. When Scarlett called, Cat walked over to her.

Scarlett frowned at the score that they saw.

'9 out of 20.'

"Um. Not good, huh?" Cat tried to smile.

Scarlett shrugged. "You still have time." She turned as Snake Eyes and Timber walked up. She saw Snake Eyes shake his head at the score. "Yeah, I know."

Cat stood for a moment and then spoke up. "I never said I was good with a gun, did I?" She scratched Timber's ears as the animal started sniffing her new clothes. "Stop it. I'll get you a treat later." She addressed the two officers. "I don't like guns. I don't want to use them."

Snake Eyes turned to her and started signing.

*You need to be adept in firearms.*

Cat signed back. *Why?*

*It's required.*

*It's dumb. I have never liked guns and I won't use them.*

*And if someone tries to shoot you?* Snake Eyes signed as he reached for his gun.

*I do this.*

As she signed, Cat added an extra move to her hands and Timber grabbed the weapon from Snake Eyes as it came up. Snake Eyes just looked from Timber to his hand.

Scarlett stood shocked for a second then chuckled. "Is that one of his tricks?"

"It's not a trick, but it works." Cat said as she motioned for Timber to return the weapon. "He knows a lot of signs. He's that smart." She stepped forward. "I do better with stars and a bow."

Snake Eyes took the weapon and examined it carefully. Seeing nothing amiss, he returned it to the holster. He stood thinking and then motioned for Cat to follow him.

The two women followed him to the sparing floor, where he pointed to a shock wand.

"You want to test her now?" Scarlett asked.

A nod.

Scarlett helped Cat put on some protective gear and gave her the wand. She soon noticed that Ripcord and Duke had spotted them. She nodded to the two as they came up.

"Five says that Snakes takes her down in ten seconds." Ripcord said.

Duke shook his head. "I say in twenty."

Looking the wand over, Cat turned to Timber. "Playing, Timber. I'm going to play." She said in a firm voice.

All saw Timber sit down at the edge of the mat.

Snake Eyes was the first to attack. His swift move was countered by Cat as her defensives went up, but he gave her no lee way. He offset his swings with a few kicks that Cat blocked and dodged.

Scarlett, Ripcord and Duke watched as they seemed to dance around the mat, until Snake Eyes feigned a move midway and hit her leg out from under her. They heard Cat grunt and saw a flash of gray pass them.

Snake Eyes jumped back as Timber leaped at him and took the wand from his hands.

"Timber, no!" Cat yelled as the animal came down and bit the wand. The crackle of electricity was short as was Timber's yelp. Wand tossed to one side, Cat leaped to her feet and ran to the shaking Timber. "Crazy animal, I said I was playing." Cat pulled Timber to her and started massaging his shoulders and legs. Timber groaned as he slowly went down on his side on her lap.

Scarlett and the others watched as Cat went down one leg slowly and then down his back to Timber's hindquarters. They saw the muscles slow their twitching as her hands worked.

"Other side, boy." Cat said as she gave the large animal a shove. After Timber rolled over to his other side, she began the massage again. She grinned as Timber groaned again, with pure contentment. "Crazy animal." She said again, softly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah. Not the first time he's been given a shock." Cat didn't stop what she was doing.

Ripcord leaned in a little. "Um, Cat, where did you learn to do that?"

"You grow up in a big family, you learn things." Cat said. She didn't speak while she continued, then she stood up and called. "Okay, you're fine. Get up." She sighed as Timber just looked up at her. "Spoiled rotten." She swallowed as Heavy Duty came up to her with the almost bit-in-two wand. "Sorry."

"Do you have any idea how much these costs?" Heavy Duty held out the weapon, but jumped back a little as Timber leaped to his feet and growled. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea with the animal. If he keeps attacking people…"

"If Timber had attacked Snake Eyes, he would have bit him not this thing." She pointed at the wand. "Timber made it a point to get the stick and not Snake Eyes."

"She's got a point, Heavy." Scarlett said as she came up beside Cat. She and others noticed that Snake Eyes had stood up beside her, as well, and Timber didn't act hostile toward him. If fact, Timber had stopped growling after Snake Eyes put a hand on his back.

Heavy Duty walked away, grumbling.

Cat blew a sigh of relief and looked over at Snake Eyes. "You okay?"

Snake Eyes nodded and gave Timber a pat on his shoulder.

Ripcord and Duke came up to them. They were discussing their bet.

"Well, it took more than twenty minutes for Snakes to take her down. Neither of us won." Ripcord said.

"Okay, we'll wait for another time, but you better not hedge on that one." Duke said.

Ripcord shook his head. "Hey, Cat. Will you give a massage to any one?" Ripcord asked.

Cat glanced at him and shook her head. "Nope." With that, she and Timber followed Snake Eyes as he walked away. Grinning widely, Scarlett followed as well.

"Cat, why did you tell Timber you were playing?"

"Part of his training. When I spar, I need to say that or he'll think I'm being attacked and come to my defense. I didn't think he would go after the wand, because he's been tazed a few times. He's actually run from tazers."

"When did you start working him with the company?" Scarlett noticed the animal stayed by Snake Eyes more that Cat. Scarlett noticed Cat's face seemed wistful.

"At a year old. Robert put in the good word and Timber was in." Cat kept an eye on the animal as he stopped and sniffed the air, and then continued alongside the ninja. "He's smart and I hope it passes on in his pups."

"Pups?"

"Yes. I hope to use him for…"

"Finally!" A voice called out. "Hi, I'm Breaker." Smiling from ear to ear, Breaker came up behind them and held out his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cat watched the man that approached her. Seeing that Timber had not become defensive, she took the extended hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to greet you earlier, but I got kind of busy." Breaker said as he smiled at her.

Cat looked at him and smiled back. "Oh, you were with the others that night." She pointed to his face. "I didn't recognize you without that thing on you. I want to thank you again for calling the ambulance. Breaker, did you say?"

Breaker beamed as he nodded. "Your welcome and I usually don't wear my scanner at the Pit" He soon noticed that he was still shaking Cat's hand. Blushing a little, he let go.

"Thank you." Cat said as she colored a bit as well. She turned to Scarlett and gave a questioning look.

"Breaker is our computer and electronics specialist." Scarlett filled her in. "Anything that has to do with all the electronics here; he's the one to go to."

"I'm the best there is." Breaker said as he stood a little straighter. He didn't notice as Cat's hands moved, but Scarlett did; as Cat finger-spelled. *Modest guy* "Has anyone showed you around the Pit, yet?"

"Uh, yes. Scarlett showed me."

"She obviously didn't show you the control room." He looked over at Scarlett. "I would have seen you there." He held out his arm to her. "I'll give you the grand tour."

"Breaker, did Hawk say it was okay?"

He gave Scarlett a look. "Of course. I just asked him." He offered his arm again. "Shall we?"

Cat grinned as she stepped close, but didn't take his arm. "I would be glad to go with you." She looked back and saw that Timber was looking at Snake Eyes. She gave a small frown and then followed Breaker as he walked and spoke to her.

"So how do you like it so far?" Breaker's voice was heard as they moved away.

Scarlett watched as Timber fidgeted by Snake Eyes. She saw Snake Eyes reach into a pocket and pull out something wrapped up in paper. She caught a glimpse of bacon as Snake Eyes tossed it to Timber, who chewed once, swallowed and ran after his mistress.

"Did you have that in your pocket all this time?" She asked.

Snake Eyes just turned his head as if to give her a look.

"You sneak. I've been wondering why Timber was staying close to you and I think she was too." She could see a grin forming under his mask. "Where are you going?" She asked as Snake Eyes started walking away.

*B*A*C*O*N* He finger-spelled.

Grinning, Scarlett shook her head as she followed him.

"…so all the monitors are attuned to every satellite possible. We can pick out ladybug on a flower." Breaker grinned as he watched Cat look around the control room. He had shown her around again and ended at the control room. He noticed that she didn't talk too much, but did ask specific questions about things.

"Man, that is a lot of hardware." Cat whispered.

"Do you have any anymore questions?"

"Uhm, well…" She looked around again. "Can I ask what your scanner does?"

Breaker perked up. "My scanner can pick up almost all everything that these monitors can. I even have it set so it can read someone when their lying or telling the truth. Records whatever I am seeing. It will even pickup signals miles away."

"All on that one device?"

Breaker nodded again. "Do you want something to drink or… something?"

Cat nodded. "I could use a cold drink."

"Come on, I'll show you the mess hall." He led the way though a few corridors before Cat spoke again.

"Breaker, your monitor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…how many of those things do you have?" Cat saw him glance at her as he spoke.

"I have a few." He stopped to look straight at her.

Cat looked around, before reaching down to pet Timber. "If someone asks you…" She bit her lip. "Could you make something like that for someone else?" She stepped away as she saw Breaker's troubled look.

"I…" Breaker suddenly wondered what this woman was getting at when she stepped away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't expect anything like…"

Breaker held up his hand. "What exactly are you asking for?"

Cat took a deep breath. "I had this idea…its stupid really, that I could keep in touch with Timber when he's away from me. You know, talk to him."

Breaker glanced at the large animal that almost reached Cat's waist. "Doesn't he always stay by your side?"

"No, not always. There are times, like this last time, that I have to send him off. It's rare, but every time, I worry until he's in my sight." She looked at Timber, then at Breaker. "Oh, he hasn't met you, yet. Just don't try to pet him." She pointed at Breaker. "Timber, this is Breaker. Greet. "

Breaker hesitated as Timber approached him and put up his paw. "Uh, hello, Timber." He received a sniff to his hand and a snort.

Cat smiled at the questioning look Breaker gave her. "He says you'll pass." It was then she noticed an itching start on her back. She moved her shoulders and winced as something pulled painfully.

Breaker saw the look. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I may have…" She straightened again. "I think I pulled something when Snake Eyes and I spared." She fought the urge to move her shoulders again. She wondered if she pulled the stitches. "I can't remember where the infirmary is, though." She looked around.

Breaker grinned. "Yeah, if you're not careful, you can get lost in these corridors. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." He pointed in the direction they had been going.

Doc only glanced once at the animal that sat at the exam room threshold. He looked over the stitches on Cat's back. Dressed in a hospital gown, but pants still on, she sat with her back to him.

"Yep, pulled five stitches on the deepest part of the gash, looks like." He swabbed the area and was handed a needle and thread. He saw her look over her shoulder at him and the look was a wary one. "Did the local numb the area? You shouldn't have felt anything." He commented. He was rewarded with a nod. "Good." He worked on her back.

Cat tensed a little and closed her eyes. She hated to even think about what he was doing to her back. She opened her eyes to see Snake Eyes stepping around Timber and walking to her. She saw him stop and take in the scene in front of her. Cat tried to reach back and close the gown.

"Sit still so I can finish." Warned Doc. He saw Snake Eyes come closer and sign.

*Why didn't you tell me you were hurt!* Even Doc could see the anger in the sign.

"I didn't know I was going to hit the floor that hard." Cat tried to smile. She saw Scarlett behind him and waved. "Hi, Scarlett." Then she faced the ninja. "It's not bad. If it was, my doctor would have grounded me."

"That's a good idea." Doc said behind her. "No sparing for at least a week." He was rewarded a shocked look. "I just repaired a gash that required five stitches. I had already spoken with your Dr. and she sent me your history. She was very specific on a lot of medical issues." He stood up. "Now, I need to see the leg."

Not moving, Cat looked at Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes turned on his heel and walked back out the door.

Cat slid off the table.

Scarlett leaned against the wall as Snake Eyes kept glancing back down the hall way; Timber had joined him and was receiving attention. She knew this time the animal was with him legitimately. He didn't have a treat for Timber.

When Cat walked out, Timber left the man and ran up to his mistress.

Cat saw Snake Eyes look at her and gave him a smile. "It was nothing. One of the guys I tackled had a knife. He was the only one that got me. Not the first time and I doubt it will be the last. Now I'm just going back to the kennel and stay put for a while." She gave Timber a scratch. "Want to play ball, Timber?" She giggled as Timber whined in excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sitting on a chair in the kennel, Cat watched the tennis ball go by, followed by Timber.

Timber brought the ball back to Snake Eyes and, dropping it in his hand, waited for him to throw.

Snake Eyes tossed the ball up into the air, seeing how Timber kept his eyes on it, but didn't move. When he loosed the ball, Timber pivoted and ran. Snake Eyes looked over at Cat and signed.

*He does turn nicely.*

"Nicely?" Scoffed Scarlett. "If he were a car, he'd be a top of the line model." She saw that Timber brought the ball back to Snake Eyes again. She wondered if Cat was jealous, but saw nothing on the woman's face but a sad smile. "You okay, Cat?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about my family. I know the kids are missing us, but…" She crossed her arms and sat back. "I guess you know that Director Cummings gave me a four month leave." She received a nod. "He needed to find and train another top agent to head the teams. Robert James was his best man and with him gone…" She shrugged. "Besides, he has to find someone that likes working with Timber and there aren't too many that will."

"Why didn't you take the job?"

Cat smiled and shook her head. "I'm a follower more than a leader. I'll take orders before I give them. Don't take me wrong, I'll do what needs to be done when I have to, but I would rather be doing it than tell someone else do it."

"Why four month leave then?"

Cat sat for a moment before speaking. "Because Cummings hoped other offers would pop up for me."

"Other offers?" Scarlett watched as Timber tried to play keep away with Snake Eyes. She grinned as Snake Eyes quickly grabbed the ball away when Timber dropped it, thinking he was faster than the ninja.

Cat also smiled at Timber's antics. "I thought you knew; about fifteen percent of the company's agents get recruited by the Secret service or FBI. About six months ago, someone approached Cummings to recruit some of James' team. Three of the guys accepted, but not James. He was loyal to the company; been working for them since he was about twenty years old."

Scarlett looked at her. "What about you?"

Cat just smiled. "I have plans for Timber. I made a good choice by accepting your offer." She pointed to Timber.

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh as Timber dropped the ball again just a little further than Snake Eyes could reach.

Snake Eyes slowly took a step, but stopped when Timber put both paws on either side of the ball. He moved to one side, watching as Timber followed him with his eyes only.

*He's smart.* Snake Eyes started walking away, then, with blinding speed, grabbed the ball away. Outwitted, Timber just sat down and waited to continue the game.

Scarlett grinned and then, "Cat, you said something about pups?"

Cat brightened. "I'm saving up enough money to buy a female. They'll tell me when they have females that will be ready, I hope, six months from now and Danny will go to a rendezvous area to choose one."

"A rendezvous area?"

"Yeah, they are very protective about the kennel, won't just any one go to there. Besides, I got a good deal on the price; she'll cost me a thousand."

"I don't call that a good deal!" Scarlett said, surprised.

"Well, they sell the pups for three thousand and the adults for five."

Scarlett's jaw dropped.

They all noticed when Timber stopped and stood staring at the doorway.

"Knock, knock." Breaker's voice sounded as he looked in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Breaker, door is open." Cat motioned for him to come in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Everything is fine." She smiled as Timber continued to play ball.

Breaker watched for a while and whistled. "He's fast." He found a spot to sit and faced Cat. "What were you asking about earlier, something to keep track of Timber?"

Cat hesitated as she saw Scarlett give a questioning look. "I…yeah, sort of like that."

"Well, I was thinking of something like my scanner, but I need to know how Timber will react to something on or around his head."

"Why do you want to keep track of Timber?" Scarlett asked. She listened as Cat explained how she worried about Timber when he was away from her. She nodded. "Do you think he'll do something he's not supposed to do?"

Cat shrugged. "You can't be too careful." She saw Snake Eyes coming toward them and she pointed to Timber. "You need to take…" Every one jumped as a loud, muffled pop sounded.

Timber dropped the ball that was almost cut in two.

"Aw, Timber, that's the second one in a week. Will you stop biting them?" Cat stood to pick up the mangled ball and tossed it into a waste basket. "I have got to teach him not to bite so hard."

"You should get those reinforced tennis balls." Scarlett grinned as Timber came over and sat down near them.

Cat gave her a look. "Those are the reinforced tennis balls."

"So this is where you all disappeared to." Ripcord said as he entered. "What are you doing? Having a little powwow?"

Smiling, Scarlett got to her feet and went to the pilot, who put his arm around her. Snake Eyes seemed to only glance at them before paying attention to Timber. But when Timber snorted at the pilot, Snake Eyes grinned under his mask.

Ripcord stared at Timber for a moment, and then faced Scarlett. "Hawk wanted us to go with Duke to visit Ana." As he spoke he steered Scarlett toward the doorway.

"When did he plan to go?" Scarlett asked as they left.

Cat waited until they left before she giggled. "Timber can be very picky about people." Then she asked. "Who's Ana?" When she saw the men act like they hadn't heard, she nodded. "Got it, mind my own business."

"Well, it's kind of a touchy subject for now." Breaker said seriously, but brightened. "I'll try to come up with something that you could use. It may take a while."

"It doesn't matter, but I'd be very grateful, Breaker."

Breaker smiled. "They're having lasagna tonight, would you…" He hesitated. "Um, do you like lasagna?" He let out a breath as Cat nodded. "They start serving at around six. I'll…maybe I… can save you a seat and, uh, see you?" Breaker grinned as Cat slowly nodded. He got up and walked out with a spring in his step.

*Never seen him tongue tied before.* Snake Eyes kept his eyes on the doorway. *You know he likes you and I think he just asked you out?*

Cat's face fell. "I saw that." Cat got up to get Timber's food bowl and checked his water. She turned as Scarlett called out.

"Cat, if you want, we can get you the other uniforms later today?" Scarlett came up to her. "I decided not to go. I want to help you get settled first."

Cat smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you, Scarlett." She watched as Scarlett waved to Snake Eyes and walked back out. Cat filled the bowl and put it near the water bowl. "Now, Timber."

Timber leaped to his bowl and began gobbling down the food.

"Speaking of liking someone; does Scarlett know how you feel about her?" She smirked as Snake Eyes stood a little straighter. "What? You think I haven't seen the way you act when she's in view?" Cat could almost feel the glare from the visor. "Wasn't part of my training to read people?" She laughed softly as, shaking his head, he walked over to her.

*Yes, but it's been more than nine years since you've had a teacher.*

"I know, but I have a big family. They taught me what a master can't and obviously Scarlett doesn't know, right?"

*What did your family teach you?*

"How different people react to things that happen in their lives. I have so many Tias and Tios, with their kids; it's hard not to learn something. Unknowingly, my family became my teachers. I used as much of my training as I could growing up with them. They taught me about relationships and feelings, even some skills that I put to good use." She grinned. "But they couldn't teach me katas."

*Are you saying that you're a better ninja for being with them?*

"Actually, because of growing up with them, my training is weak." She frowned. "Are you going to keep changing the subject?" She could hear a sigh as he signed.

*Scarlett has made her choice.* His paused a second. *I could tell when we sparred that you seemed…slow.*

She gave him a skeptical look. "When was I ever fast?"

*You had speed when you left Japan and the Sensei that taught you in California said you were one of his top students.* He noticed that Timber had finished and was watching them as they talked. *Changing subject again; how well does Timber follow signs?*

Cat grinned as her favorite subject came up. "I'll show you the basics and then I'll show you the ones that get him really working." She headed for the wall that had some halters hanging from them. She grabbed a black halter that had two small packs on it. "Oh, you didn't have to use the bacon to keep him with you." She faced the silent man. "He's already shown you that you're now part his pack." When she saw Snake Eyes staring at her, she grinned as she fastened the halter on Timber.

Before they went to dinner, Snake Eyes had Timber doing basic commands and was learning the more subtle signs that Timber read and obeyed.

"The halter tells Timber that work is to be done, otherwise, he'll play when you want him to work."

*What commands did you give him that one night?*

Cat glanced over at Timber, who had been told to stay. "I'll spell when I tell you, so he won't get confused. When I tell him to" Cat finger spelled. *b*r*i*n*g-t*h*e*m-d*o*w*n* "it means drastic measures. He gets very aggressive."

Snake Eyes nodded. He motioned for Timber to come to his side. He waited until Timber sat to his left and stared up at him, before Snake Eyes had him go and sit in front of Cat. He nodded with approval.

*What kind of obstacle course will you need to train him further?*

Cat thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I'll have to get the plans out of my laptop before I can tell you. I have at least three plans in there. But I need to see if we can get General Hawk to agree to some 'bodies' for some of the training. I don't think those holograms will work for him." She pointed at Timber, who waited patiently for someone to tell him to move. Cat started taking off the halter when her stomach growled. She glanced at Snake Eyes. "You know, lasagna sounds real good now." She said as Snake Eyes grinned under the mask.

He waited until she finished with Timber and led the way to the mess hall. *Tomorrow, we begin your training again. We will get you back into shape.*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cat winced as she moved around on the bunk. The past three weeks had been a little rougher that she expected (and she had the bruises to prove it, much to Doc's annoyance), but she was happy. Timber was taking to the Pit like a pro and had settled down faster that she had expected. The routine that Snake Eyes and Scarlett had set for them was fast pace and extensive. She still hadn't gotten any better with the rifle, but she had showed off her skill at archery; hitting the bull's-eye nine times out of ten. She grinned as she remembered how impressed the General had been; even Heavy Duty had given a small remark of approval.

Snake Eyes had been true to his word; he had started her training again and never gave her any leeway. The katas were harder than she remembered and requiring that she work more on her balance and strikes as she moved. He told her he wasn't going to introduce her to his other apprentices until after she had gotten the katas right. He had gotten a little upset when she wouldn't hit very hard at first and her strikes were to non-vulnerable places on the dummies.

She turned to the run Timber occupied, but she could barely see the dark shape that lay on a cedar-chip bed. At twelve o'clock at night, the lighting in the Pit was kind of dim. Even though he looked like he was asleep, Timber was really very alert. Cat knew that the animal was listening to every sound that was around him. She couldn't see, but she knew his ears were moving ever so slightly.

Cat thought back to the past month. She had joined ten other recruits; seven men and three women and as the days had passed, the new recruits had thinned out. Now there was only one woman and two men that were part of the new people Hawk had chosen. Cat felt a little sad at the ones that had been sent home. It proved to her that her position was not a sure thing.

What had offset the feeling was when a care package had arrived from her family. She had not mind showing off the pictures of the kids and share the salsa that her family had sent, but when she shared the candy, she barely got a taste of sweet confection. She would have to write a letter asking her Tia Lucinda to send her another batch of homemade candy; a lot more. Of course she would put in the letter that her candy was hit, almost nobody had tasted burnt milk candy with pecans before.

Cat yawned and tried again to get comfortable. When she turned on her side, she saw that Timber was up and moving.

"Where are you going, boy?" Cat whispered.

Timber stopped and went to her. His teeth gently closed on her hand and pulled; wanting her to go with him.

"You are persistent, aren't you?" Cat reached for some sandals as Timber walked to the doorway. Changing her mind about the sandals, Cat walked barefooted to open the door and followed Timber as he padded softly out the door into the deserted Pit; or so Cat had thought. She soon heard shooting coming from the urban target area as Timber headed in that specific direction.

"Hey, at least no one can say you haven't tried." Cat heard Scarlett's voice sound when the shooting stopped. Cat peeked around a corner and spotted Scarlett and Snake Eyes at the target area.

*I won't give up.* Snake Eyes told her as he put the gun down and shook his head.

Scarlett gave a small laugh as she put her arm around his. "I hope not. That wouldn't be the Snake Eyes I know. Come on, I'll make us some tea. I know that will pick you up." They walked for a bit before Scarlett sighed. "You know, you shouldn't let Ripcord ride you about it, even he can't beat my score."

Snake Eyes didn't answer, but kept walking.

"Yeah, I know he's a pain, but there's another side of him; caring, sympathetic…"

*Arrogant, impulsive.*

Scarlett nudged him. "As my best friend, you could at least…what was that?" She let go of his arm and turned back to the target area. When she turned back to Snake Eyes, he was gone. Scarlett waited patiently until a cry sounded to one side. She hurried over and grinned as she spotted Snake Eyes holding Cat upside down with Timber licking her face. Quite a few times in the past month, Snake Eyes had done that to Cat; especially when she would try sneaking up on him, (One time, Rip had bet her she couldn't do it.)

"What are you doing up?" Scarlett said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Right now, trying to keep Timber from drowning me" Cat pushed Timber away. "And the blood is rushing to my head as I speak." She rolled to her feet as Snake Eyes let her go.

"Why are you really up?"

Cat shuffled and shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep."

*Worried about tomorrow?* Crossing his arms, Snake Eyes stared at her.

"What about…" Cat's eyes widened. "Oh, the demonstration! I forgot it's for tomorrow afternoon!"

"How could you forget your chance to show off this…" Scarlett kneeled down next to Timber, who accepted her scratches with half closed eyes. "Beautiful creature's abilities?"

"Man, all I do is boast about him and I forget his big day." She shrugged again. "Maybe I am a little worried."

"You will do fine." Scarlett put her arm around Cat's shoulders. "All you have to worry about is Hawk. He's the one who has the last word on what happens here. But as good as you both are I have no worries."

Cat nodded and sighed. "Okay, I'll try to get some rest. Come on, Timber, let's go back to bed." She headed back to the kennel, Timber right beside her.

Scarlett came up beside Snake Eyes. "Think she'll be okay?"

Snake Eyes nodded and started walking toward the break room. When he noticed that Scarlett wasn't following, he signed. *What did you say about tea?*

Taking his arm again, Scarlett laughed as they walked to the break room. Later as they sat on the couch, Scarlett watches as her friend slip flipped through the channels.

"Can I be a bit nosy?" She asked. When Snake Eyes just sat beside her, she continued. "Can I ask about you and Cat?"

Snake Eyes put the remote down. *What has she said?*

Frowning, Scarlett crossed her arms. "Nothing. She's as tight lipped as you. She only talks about her family or Timber." She saw him… was that a smirk?

*Jealous?*

"Now why would I…I'm not…" Scarlett sat deeper into the couch. She held out her hand. "Let me have the remote."

Snake Eyes got up and, as he handed the remote to her, Scarlett saw him sign. *Little Sister.* before he left.

Arthur Cummings sat back and stretched. Leaning over his desk again, he looked the portfolios of the three best men in his operation. This was harder to decide than was expected. It has been over a month now and these men had proved more than capable of leading teams, but neither had worked with James' team. He opened one of the folders and read again.

"Still can't find your replacement?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Cummings looked up and saw Taylor Jenkins leaning against the door jam. The younger man had started with the company four years before and had been given a section of his own to lead, but Cummings found him arrogant and egotistical; seeking only to get ahead.

"Afternoon, Jenkins."

Jenkins nodded in reply and walked in, though Cummings hadn't invited him. "Has Santos reported in yet?"

Cummings frowned and returned to the folder. "She is still on leave."

"Do you know where? No one has heard anything except that she was home." He began to fiddle with things on the desk. "Is she coming back soon? And is she bringing that…"

"When Santos reports in, I'm sure you will be one of the first to know." Cummings said, the hardness in his voice made Jenkins step back. "As if your 'spies' wouldn't tell you." He continued to read. "I have work to do. Good-by." And ignored the younger man.

Jenkins walked out and as he turned toward his own office, he smiled and mumbled. "Yes, get your work done, while you can."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. Thank you, thank you!

Duke stepped onto the elevator and waited as it went down. He wasn't in a good mood. His visit with Ana bothered him. She had been a little more reserved this time and the report on Rex and McCullen wasn't any better. Those two have been too quiet lately; not making as much trouble as usual. Duke was sure they were up to something. When the elevator passed the pool, Duke was a little surprised at how there wasn't as much activity. When the third level was reached, there was hardly any noise; at least not the kind Duke was use to.

There were people surrounding the open space near the elevator. The only noise that was heard was talking, not the sound of shooting or engines.

Duke notice at the center of the space, Breaker and Cat were working; putting Timber's halter on while Scarlet and Snake Eyes stood nearby. Duke called the nearest soldier and asked him what was going on.

"Cat is going to show what her animal can do." The soldier said.

"I made it in time." Duke muttered as he scanned the crowd. Spotting Hawk, he made his way toward his commanding officer.

Hawk smiled as Duke got closer. "Welcome back, Duke. How did it go?"

Before Duke could answer, the lights started to dim and Hawk held up his hand. Duke noticed Breaker running off to one side and Cat standing near Snake Eyes, signing to each other.

Suddenly, masked commandos came out of the 'woodwork' and opened fire on Snake Eyes' group. When Snake Eyes and Scarlet headed in one direction, Cat and Timber headed in another, until Cat touched Timber's back. Timber headed toward the commandos; zigzagging in front of them. He knocked a few down by hitting their legs.

When Duke heard someone gasp; he turned and saw Scarlett down; a commando standing over her. He spotted Timber, who came up behind the man and lunged.

Timber's front paws hit the man's back and, his back legs coming up, Timber pushed off the man; sending him completely over Scarlett. He didn't stop, as he spied Snake Eyes grappling with another; and hit that commando In the back of the legs. That done, Timber returned to the commandos that were left.

When the lights came on, the applause was deafening. Timber seemed to strut as he returned to Cat's side.

Hawk was still clapping as he approached the group. He nodded to Breaker as the computer expert rejoined them.

"I see what you mean, Cat. He could be a good asset to the team." Hawk reached down to pet the animal and then turned to Breaker, who as usual, was fiddling with his hand held computer. "I want the report as soon as possible, okay, Breaker?"

Breaker nodded. "Yes, sir." He watched as Hawk walked away and then started to help Cat with Timber's halter. "Readings show he was hit at least four times with the rubber bullets, but he kept going." Breaker told Cat as she removed Timber's work halter and looked it over. He watched as Timber greeted Snake Eyes and Scarlett as they came up.

Cat grinned as she looked up at Breaker. "Thank you for the head sets, Breaker. He had to have heard me." She touched the small head set on Timber's head as she, at the same time, touch her own head set. "He did everything I said."

Breaker leaned down and spoke to Timber. "You are a brave boy." And jumped back as Timber licked his face. "Yuck."

Duke laughed as he came up to them. "Better you than me." He nodded his head as a chorus of 'Hey, Duke' greeted him. He grinned as he saw Ripcord removing a mask, while he and Scarlett went to him.

"Hey, glad you're back, buddy. Did you see the show?" Ripcord asked.

"Yeah. Were you the one Timber...?"

Ripcord rubbed his back. "Yeah, that was me." Ripcord put an arm around Scarlett. "Hey, Duke, is it on?"

Duke nodded while turning to see Cat start rubbing Timber's side and talking to Breaker as he worked on his computer. "It's on; with reservations for four."

"What is on?" Scarlett asked.

Ripcord looked down at the beautiful redhead. "We, my dear, have a date next Friday at a little restaurant in Cairo. So, please, keep your calendar clear."

"And how do you know that we would have time off at that time?" She smiled

"Because I asked?"

She grinned and shook her head before she asked. "But, why four?" She asked.

"Well, I thought…" Ripcord looked over at Breaker and Cat. "That maybe… we could have company, just for dinner…"

"And what makes you think that Cat and Breaker would go for it?" Scarlett moved away from him.

Ripcord shrugged. "Just a thought." He grinned as they saw Cat and Breaker walking toward them.

"Ripcord? Are you okay? Were you the one Timber hit?" Cat said as she came up.

"I'm okay." He replied. "But, maybe you should trim his claws." He said as he again rubbed his back.

Cat grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Breaker came up and spoke. "I have all the data and I'm going to give it to Hawk, okay?" He grinned as Cat nodded in agreement. He almost turned away, when Ripcord called out.

"Hey, Breaker, buddy," Ripcord put on a smile. "How's about you keeping next Friday open?"

Breaker gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Because we…" He gave Scarlett a squeeze. "Have plans to go out to dinner in Cairo; you, Cat, Scarlett, and me..."

"The whole team?" Cat questioned as Breaker's face brightened.

"Well, not really…" Ripcord said hesitantly. "Just the four of us."

Scarlett watched as Cat frowned at him. Snake Eyes came up and stood to one side as Ripcord tried to speak to Cat.

"It's just… you know, a kind of get acquainted dinner"

Cat stepped away, though she smiled, her face was hard. "I think I'm busy that day. I have to train Timber." She turned to Breaker. "Sorry." And walked away, Timber beside her.

Scarlett could almost feel the glare coming from Snake Eyes as he stood in front of Ripcord.

Snake Eyes turned to Breaker, signing he would talk to Cat; Breaker nodded. Glaring at Ripcord one more time, Snake Eyes walked in the direction of the kennel.

Ripcord frowned. "I thought…when we saw you two together all this time...that there was maybe something going on?"

Breaker shrugged. "That was it, there was nothing going on. All she wanted to talk about was the equipment. Whenever I would bring up anything else, she would change the subject. Oh, I got a little about her family and Timber and her plans for him, but she would clam up about anything else." He grinned. "At least Timber likes me. Half the guys that have tried to ask Cat out, he's chase away." He waved to them. "I've got to get this report to Hawk."

"Let me talk to her." Scarlett said as she moved away from the group. "We've gotten a little closer."

Ripcord smiled. "I'll leave it in your lovely hands." He watched as she walked away and then turned to Duke. "Well, how did it go this time?"

Duke sighed. "I get this feeling that something is up. Rex and McCullen are too quiet and…" He frowned. "Ana seemed a little off."

"How are the doctors doing with the nanomites?" Ripcord asked, concern showing plainly on his face.

"They think they've almost broken the code to her nanomites. But what worries me is that she seemed out of sorts when I visited her; almost like she just couldn't concentrate on anything."

Ripcord frowned. "Maybe it was one of those days for her. I'm sure she'll be a little more like herself next time you visit."

Duke nodded. "I hope." He tried to grin. "I got to report to Hawk. I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you, buddy." Ripcord said as he headed for his quarters.

Scarlett heard talking as she neared; well maybe yelling would be the correct term.

"I don't care what he thought he was doing! He's not my family, he's not related to me to try and set me up with someone. Why are you siding with him anyway?"

Silence followed Cat's voice; Scarlett quietly came up to the doorway. From her position, she could see Cat but not Snake Eyes. She was looking off to one side and Scarlett saw her scowl.

"Okay, I understand what you're getting at. He's Breaker's friend, yeah…" Scarlett saw her slump. "Yes, I kind of like him, too, but that's not it…" Cat straightened. "That's not fair! You're one to talk. You don't talk about your feelings? Why don't you tell…?" Cat turned to face the door. "Hi, Scarlett!"

Scarlett looked down to see Timber peeking around the corner at her. "Tattletale." She whispered to him, as she entered the kennel and went to the chair next to the one Snake Eyes was straddling. "Tell who, what?"

Snake Eyes and Cat just looked at each other.

"Hm, okay." Scarlett sat and looked at Cat. "I want to say I'm sorry, Ripcord can be a…"

"Pain in the derrière?" Cat interjected.

Scarlett nodded. "That, he can be. He just thought that Breaker and you could use a… you know…"

"Breaker and I are not friends that way." Cat said, when she faced Snake Eyes. "Yes, I like him. But all the times we were together, we were talking about the equipment that he made." She turned and put up the harness that she still had in her hands. "I don't think I… I didn't mean to imply…you know, that I 'liked' him."

"Breaker didn't know about the dinner." Scarlett finally said. "Ripcord just put it upon himself to make the arrangements." She saw Cat frown and then nod.

"Okay, he's forgiven, but I don't know about Ripcord." Cat faced Snake Eyes as he signed.

*Maybe you can sic Timber on him again.*

Cat snickered as Scarlett glared at him. "I didn't sic Timber on him." Cat put in. "I just told him to help Scarlett." Scarlett gave her a look and Cat's eyes went wide. "Really, I didn't know that was Ripcord."

Scarlett glanced from one to another before she spoke. "Okay, what I want to know is, if you would just give the dinner a chance? It couldn't hurt?" She gave Cat a questioning smile.

It was then Cat turned away from them and fiddled with some things on the shelf.

Scarlett and Snake Eyes glanced at each other.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Scarlett asked as she got up and went to the younger woman and stood beside her.

Cat didn't turn to them as she shrugged. "It's just that I… haven't been on a date in years." She was blushing when she turned to face them. "The last time I dated, it didn't go too well."

Snake Eyes stood up and went up to her, to stand on her other side.

*Breaker isn't like other guys.*

Cat smiled. "Yeah, I know, he's nice, polite, doesn't ask embarrassing questions like most guys, for one thing; but I just haven't wanted to date since high school."

Scarlett started. "High school? That was four years ago. What have you done all this time?"

"Work." She let out a big breath as she straightened. "Okay, the guy I was going out with in high school wanted more that I would give." She colored a little. "One night he accused me of having somebody else on the side and when I called him stupid; he hit me. Long story short; he ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw, three cracked ribs, and a broken arm and we got sued."

"Cat!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I didn't do it; Danny did." Cat sighed as if a weight was lifted off. "He saw the guy hit me and jumped him. Sara and I had to drag him off. Well, because of it, we had to mortgage the house and land to pay him and court costs. That's why I needed to know if I at least I got paid while on probation."

Snake Eyes signed angrily. *You let him hit you?*

Cat gave him a look. "I let him get one hit in, but my brother jumped in before I could retaliate." She thought a second and smiled. "If I had hit him, he would only have had a broken arm…maybe."

Snake Eyes crossed his arms and nodded. They could see him smile as he signed. *I know Breaker, he won't try anything, but if Breaker tries something, I'll break his arm.*

Cat frowned. "So you think I should go on this 'date'?"

Scarlett put her arm around Cat as she looked over and saw Snake Eyes nod reluctantly. "We do and I'll get a few changes done, but you might have a good time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hawk thought for a moment, before looking up from the report in his hand again. His face didn't betray his thoughts at that moment, as he glanced at Breaker and Duke, both waiting for him to say something. He looked at the report again before facing Breaker.

"It looks good. You can tell Cat that she and Timber will be staying for a while." He said with a straight face. "And I want you to keep up the good work with them."

Breaker grinned widely as he nodded, stood up, and saluted his commanding officer. "Yes, Sir." He turned and left the office.

"So you really think that Timber will be an asset for the team?" Duke asked. He wondered why his commander had wanted him to stay, even after he gave his report on his visit to the prison ship.

"More so than the first time she mentioned it." Hawk leaned back and thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "As you know, she's not typically military?"

Duke nodded.

"I've had Snake Eyes and Scarlett trying to teach her what is required and I think she'll do better in time. I've also had her background looked up and found that she has some decorated family members in the military, some retired. I don't know why she didn't join the military, instead of getting that position with that company. That she decided to join us was probably not her first choice, but she did." He grinned at Duke. "I don't think that Timber will be the only K9 we'll have in the future. I've looked up some good possibilities that have K9s."

"Others? How many and when, Sir?" Duke asked.

"Two and hopefully we'll get them soon and you are the only one who knows for now. Getting them transferred here is the only thing standing in the way. Now I need you to go with me." Hawk stood up and headed for the door. "Heavy and Stone is coming in with some more new recruits and I want to get a good look at them before we test their mettle." They both walked out the door and turned down the hallway.

"All right! Get in a line at this mark and stand at attention!" Heavy Duty yelled out as he stepped off the elevator. He gazed over the seven men that had arrived with him to the Pit. He watched as they got in line and stood still. He spied familiar shapes out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at the small group that appeared. He saw Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Breaker, and Cat walking toward him and Timber seemed to be dancing around them. He scowled a little as he remembered that today was Timber's demonstration and he had missed it.

"Hey, Heavy!" Scarlett called as they got closer. "Timber did it! He made the grade!"

Heavy Duty gave them thumbs up and started to turn to the new men when he saw something that made him look back. He saw Timber stop and sniff the air in his direction. When he saw Timber start walking toward him, stiff legged and head down, he knew something was wrong.

Timber growled as he kept walking toward the new men. He stopped once more to sniff again and quickened his step as the growl he let out became louder.

"Timber?" Cat called out as he started to walk faster.

Snake Eyes was fast as he grabbed the animal's scruff and held on, trying to stop Timber from whatever was on his mind. When Timber didn't slow, he was soon straddling the animal; planting his feet on either side of Timber. Still growling, Timber kept walking; dragging the ninja with him, while people around them moved out of the way, scattering.

The new recruits were shuffling as Timber neared. Heavy Duty shouted as some began to step back.

"Stay at attention!" But he saw that it was no good; as Snake Eyes was still being dragged forward and some of the new men had already bolted.

It was then Snake Eyes noticed that one new recruit was not running, in fact he didn't seemed frightened at all.

"What is going on out here?" Hawk's voice called out.

The new man dropped his bag, reached into it, and brought out a weapon. His face was set as he aimed in the direction of General Hawk.

As Cat ran up to try and grab Timber, Snake Eyes threw a shuriken and hit the man's hand that held his weapon, and in doing so, released Timber, who leaped and hit the man in the chest; knocking him flat. By then, others had recovered to help restrain the assailant. Snake Eyes grabbed Timber and held him back as the animal continued to snarl. He patted Timber's side, to say that Timber had done well. Timber wagged, but didn't stop growling.

Heavy Duty and Sgt. Stone hauled the man to his feet.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Stone bellowed and stumbled backward as the aggressor connected with his chin.

Heavy Duty grappled with him, but not before his hand flew to his mouth.

"Heavy, watch his…" Scarlett called and sighed as the assailant fell in convulsions. "Too late." She barely noticed as Breaker ran from the scene.

The crowd moved in a little as the man's twitching slowed and Heavy looked over the crowd. "Step back!" He said as Breaker came up carrying a bag.

Breaker opened his bag and fiddled with what looked like spikes.

"Come on, Breaker." Heavy said with urgency

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Breaker said and neared the dead man.

Ripcord turned away as Breaker inserted the needles into the man's head and shook his head as he heard "Eww" all around him. He was kind of glad he wasn't the only one who was nauseated by Breaker's actions. He saw Cat's shocked look and felt a little sorry for her. He felt that Breaker was a little too relaxed with his actions. He soon heard Breaker's voice.

"Finished."

Hawk crowded near Breaker as did Heavy Duty and Scarlett. Everyone could see that they didn't like what they saw.

"Alpha team, to the control room!" Hawk shouted as he hurried away. He was followed by Scarlett, Breaker, Heavy Duty, Duke and Ripcord. Snake Eyes motioned to Cat to wait for him and followed his friends.

Cat crouched near Timber. "Good boy." She whispered to him as he continued to growl at the corpse. She watched as some soldiers reached to pick him up and jumped back as the corpse started to move, twitching violently on the floor. She was nearly dragged forward as Timber rushed in.

"No, Timber!" She and all around watched horrified as the man disintegrate before their eyes. "Oh, yuck." She ran to the kennel.

"Sir?" Hawk turned to the yeoman. "I just got word that the assassin…just dissolved?" Hawk frowned as he turned back to his team. "Breaker, bring up those images you got."

Breaker punched some buttons on the center control desk and stepped back as the images came up. They all stared at the photos that flashed by until it stopped at one.

Hawk heard a collective gasp as the photo of McCullen and Rex popped up and they were not in a cell, but sun light in front of a building.

"How…how did they get out? And when?" Duke exclaimed.

"That is what I'm having some people check out." Hawk said as he turned to the computer that Breaker had just sat down at.

A yeoman called out. "Sir, the commander of the prison ship said that they were still in their cells. They have no evidence that they ever got out."

"Have them checked out. If this image is a fake, I want to know how and who might have sent that man. If it isn't, then who is in the cells? Breaker, how old is this image?" Hawk asked.

"Less than forty-eighty hours old, Sir." Breaker hesitated for a second then. "They were somewhere here in Europe."

"Does anyone have an idea where this would be at?" Hawk asked as he turned back to the photo.

It was Duke who called out. "I do. That's in Kirgizstan, McCullen's lab, but didn't that government take over the lab?"

"That was what was reported." Hawk said as he turned again as she yeoman called.

"Sir, the scan's of the men in the cells show that they are NOT McCullen and Rex. They are trying to get some ID's done."

"Great, just great!" Hawk exclaimed, "I want to know who might have visited them and I want to know who those two are!" He faced Heavy Duty. "All right. I want you to get your team ready to leave in two hours. Do you think Cat and Timber are ready?"

"I don't know." Heavy Duty said. "They could use some more training and I don't know about the lobo, but from what I saw out there, I want him on my side anytime."

Hawk nodded. "What I saw was him probably acting out because of the nanomites and I'd want that help on my side, too" He turned to Snake Eyes. "What do you think?

*Cat has trained Timber. She knows him and he obeys her. I know they will work out.*

"I agree, Sir." Scarlett said.

Hawk stood thinking and then smiled grimly. "Good. Fill her in as much as you can and get them ready."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Snake Eyes nodded as Cat stared at him.

"How can Timber do that?" She asked. "When Timber doesn't like someone, that's just it: he doesn't like them." She saw that Snake Eyes just stood, watching her. "I mean I don't know what a nano..."

"Nanomite." Duke helped out. He looked over at Scarlett and Ripcord, who stood with him, away from Snake and Cat. Timber was sensing a little agitation from Cat and sat, blocking their way.

"Yeah, nanomite. "

"We are not implying that you know what they are, we are just saying that Timber seems to know when someone is infested with them." Scarlett spoke. She watched Timber as she carefully came forward. Timber ignored her and stared past her at the two men who stayed back.

"What we need to know is if…" Duke began and stopped as Timber's chest rumbled a little. He waited until Snake Eyes put a hand on Timber's head and the animal stopped growling before he continued. "He can do it again."

"Again I ask…how?" Cat said. Hands on hips, she faced Duke.

"There are some people that work for MARS Enterprises that could be infected, just like the one who attempted to assassinate Hawk." He took a hesitant step forward. "We need you to go with us and test this theory after we check out a lab we know, please?"

Cat crossed her arms and turned her head away.

Snake Eyes motioned to Scarlett and she faced the men. "Guys, can you give us a minute? We need to talk with Cat."

Duke headed for the door, but Ripcord hesitated. He gave Scarlett a look and Snake Eyes a glare before following the others.

"What's the matter, Cat?" Scarlett asked when the men were gone.

Cat started to shake her head. "I'm sorry…I just got a little spooked. When I saw that guy…" She scowled. "When I saw him, I guess you could say, melt, I just couldn't take it." She hugged herself. "Could those things get on anyone else?"

Scarlett sighed. "I don't have the information you need, Cat. The only one who can tell you is Breaker. What exactly are you worried about?"

"Timber tried to bite again." She shuddered. "All I could think about is what would have happened if he had succeeded."

*He didn't.*

"Brother, I don't know." She said. She looked at him as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Timber, who sat looking back at her. "I've seen some things when working, but that…ugh."

Snake Eyes gave her shoulder a squeeze as she glanced up at him. Something seemed to pass between them.

She let out a big breath. "Okay, I need to talk to Breaker about the nanomites and that place you want Timber to sniff out." She straightened and smiled at Scarlett.

Snake Eyes gave her shoulder another squeeze and nodded as he helped her get her equipment and Timber's halter.

They were soon in the "Howler" as it headed for Kirgizstan. Duke watched as Cat and Breaker talked while getting Timber into his equipment. Snake Eyes sat beside her watching the goings on. Scarlett and Ripcord were off to one side, their heads together talking quietly.

"So these nanomites were designed to make the guy…disappear?"

Breaker nodded to Cat's question. "MARS designed them for a lot of destruction, even to eat metal."

Cat stopped and stared at him. "Hey, is that what happened in Paris?" After Breaker nodded, she looked around at everyone and saw that no one looked her in the eye. "Oh, okay. That one wasn't a good day, was it?" She saw a few nod their heads.

No one spoke for a while as Cat and Breaker continued with Timber. After a while, Breaker took his hand held and started punching buttons.

"What do you see, Breaker?" Cat asked as he brought up Timber's camera.

Breaker looked up. "Snake Eyes."

Duke couldn't help but smile as Snake Eyes brought his hand up and waved.

Cat giggled as she put her head set on. Duke saw her speak into the microphone of her own head set.

Timber got up and went to Scarlett and gave her his paw. He gave her hand a lick and went to Ripcord.

"Cat, have you seen Timber go crazy like that before? I mean, I've seen him growl, snarl, even howl, but never like that," said Ripcord. He took Timber's paw and shook. He gave Timber a look when the animal gave him a snort.

"Yes, I've seen him act like that one time. Like I said, when he doesn't like someone, there's no changing his mind."

"When was this?" Duke asked.

Cat blushed. "About four months ago, we were escorting some high bureaucrat to the White House. We went in and well, Timber started growling and headed for some of the Secret Service guys and …" She shook her head and let out a deep breath. "Robert had to help me get him out and we were banned from ever going to the White House again. It was embarrassing for Cummings."

Duke listened as Cat spoke of the incident and frowned. "Are you saying that he was acting like he did when the assailant came to the Pit?"

Cat thought a moment. "Yeah, he did kind of. But, you see, Timber is picky. He won't work with just…"

"Cat, what I'm asking, is did he act the same way; was he acting vicious?"

Cat nodded, confusion on her face.

Heavy Duty spoke. "What are you getting at, Duke?"

"I'm remembering something that McCullen said when I was there. He said that people would turn to the one with the most power, but not him." Duke suddenly headed for the cockpit. "Heavy, I need to speak to Hawk. Something isn't right with this picture."

"What picture?" Heavy Duty said as he followed.

"If I'm right, the President is in danger, if nothing's happened yet." _

Hawk made his decisions after Duke finished. "Heavy, I want you and your team to head for Kirgizstan and I will speak to the President. Meet me in Washington if you finish before me."

"Will do, Sir."

Hawk turned away and looked at the young dark-haired woman who stood beside him. "Lady Jay, I want you and a few others to accompany me on this. Meet me in twenty minutes in the hanger."

"Yes, sir." Said Lady Jay.

Hawk thought about what Duke had told him and shook his head. Could the President be in danger again as he was when McCullen launched the missiles? If so, how had McCullen snuck more of his men into the White House?

Snake Eyes put a hand on Timber's back as the animal let out a low growl. He could feel the animal's muscles tense as he heard Cat's voice over his head set.

"Timber, easy. Stay with Snake Eyes." Snake Eyes patted Timber's back and slowly walked forward. He looked to his right to spot Scarlett.

Scarlett waved and kept walking carefully inside the large hanger in the factory of Kirgizstan. She followed Duke and Ripcord's lead as they walked the familiar place.

Duke looked around the now empty hanger. "I don't get it. If the government took over this place, where is everyone?"

Ripcord nodded in agreement. "It's spooky how different it looks now. The last time we were here, there was so much activity."

"Have you got anything, Breaker?" Asked Scarlett

"I've connected to the cameras that are working for now. What I don't understand is, diagrams show more but they're either not working or maybe they are, but I can't get to them. These one's I can't get are deeper in the facility."

"Well, keep trying…wait?" Scarlett heard Timber growl. "We may have something, Timber is acting up again." She watched as Snake Eyes snapped his fingers in front the animal's vision and at the same time, Cat spoke. "Quiet, boy." Scarlett felt a shiver go down her spine as Timber's growl lessened but didn't stop. She saw him sit down next to Snake Eyes but his teeth were still bared and his hair around his ruff was raised. "I bet we hit the jackpot. McCullen's people might be here."

"Uh-oh." Everyone heard Breaker exclaim. "Some of the cameras I've connected to, they are going out."

Timber jumped to his feet and stood, head down, growling ferociously. His stance, as he stood next to a ready Snake Eyes, was menacing. Feet spread, as his head moved around to search the facility they were in. Stiff legged, he followed Snake Eyes as the ninja ran in the direction of the first hallway.

"Guys, the camera in the second hallway just went out! Whoever is headed your way is about twenty yards away from you!" Breaker called in.

"Take cover, Troops!" Shouted Heavy Duty.

Scarlett looked over at Duke and Ripcord as they looked around the almost empty hanger. She saw them head for some of the crates that were still in the hanger. When she looked for Snake Eyes, she saw only Timber near a crate that sat to one side of the second hallway. She soon spotted a dark figure on the crate. When she saw Timber perk up and stare at the hallway, she knew that the men that were headed in their direction were close. As the sound of running reached their ears, Scarlett's attention was on the hallway.

Timber crouched and when the first of the group passed the crate, Cat spoke. "Timber, take 'em down."

Snake Eyes and Timber jumped into action. Alpha team watched as the two quickly dispatched the ten men. Duke and Ripcord joined Scarlett when Snake Eyes beckon them over. Most of the vipers didn't move as a few lay moaning from broken bones.

"Now I see how dangerous he can be." Duke said as he gestured toward Timber.

Snake Eyes nodded as he patted Timber's side.

"Guys, I have the cameras up again and now I have the lab as well." Breaker's voice came over the headsets.

"Okay, let's go see what we have to deal with in the laboratory." Scarlett said as she headed down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The team moved slowly up the hallway. Scarlett touched her communicator. "How is it up ahead, Breaker?"

"So far, you are the only ones in the tunnel. Everyone is still in the lab."

"How many?" Asked Duke, who nodded to Snake Eyes as he looked back. Duke watched how Timber would sniff and go forward slowly with the ninja.

"I see at least three vipers and five scientists." Breaker said. "Two of the vipers are staying near the doorway; so be careful. I haven't seen anyone else."

"Will do, Breaker." Scarlett called back. "Snake, do you think you and Timber can take them out fast?"

Snake Eyes looked back again and gave her a salute. He tapped Timber on the back and began running toward their destination. Scarlett and the men soon lost track of them around a corner, but heard the commotion that they caused as they reached the lab.

Snake Eyes tackled the two near the doorway and sent Timber after the other one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Timber tackle the viper and take him down quickly. Satisfied with a job well done, Snake Eyes gave Timber a thump on the side. He stood off to one side as Scarlett and the others arrived and went to the technicians that cowered near the consoles.

"Get those men out of there." Came Heavy's voice. "Let's see what information they have for us…"

Timber started growling and looking around. His fur stood on end along his back.

"Cat, what's wrong with Timber?" Duke asked.

Breaker saw Cat looking at Timber's monitor and shook her head.

"Somebody look at him so I can see him."

Both Breaker and Cat stared at the video of Timber as his head swiveled and his nose twitched.

"Cat, what's wrong with him." Heavy Duty came up behind her. His voice held annoyance as he saw Timber backing away from the console near Duke and Scarlett.

"Oh, no." Whispered Cat, then cleared her throat. "Timber, forward." She ordered, but Timber continued to back away. "Get out of there! Hurry!"

"Why…?" Started Breaker.

"There are explosives in there some where!" Cat continued to shout. "He smells it. I know his reactions!" She turned to Heavy. "Please, listen!"

"You heard the lady, Run!" Heavy shouted.

He didn't have to worry about his orders being followed as Snake Eyes grabbed Scarlett's arm and ran back to the hallway they had come from. Duke and Ripcord not far behind Timber as he turned and followed his master. They had just reached the hanger when a loud boom sounded behind them. The group barely kept their footing as the ground shook with the shock wave. It was only when they reached the outside did they turn and look back.

"Whew, that was close." Ripcord said as smoke and dust billowed out of the opening they had exited.

Duke reached over and patted Timber. "Good boy, Timber." He was rewarded with a tail wag before Timber turned and ran to the young woman that ran up to them.

Scarlett sighed as Breaker came up beside her. "Now, we may never know what those two are up to."

"Didn't even get a chance to check out the data, huh?" Breaker asked. He too sighed as Scarlett shook her head.

"Now what, Heavy?" She asked the larger man.

Heavy stared at the opening of the hanger. "I'll call Hawk and say we're on our way to meet up with him in Washington. Let's get back to the Howler." With that he turned and led the way. He paused only briefly to look at Cat and Snake Eyes as they stood with Timber between them. "Good job." Was all he said.


End file.
